Super Black Kamehameha
ブラックかめはめ |RomName= Supa Burakku Kamehameha |alias='Super Black Kamehameha Rosé Holy Black Kamehameha' |debut= "Rematch with Goku Black! Enter Super Saiyan Rosé" |inventor= Goku Black |user= Goku Black Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |color= & & & |class= Energy Wave |similar='God Kamehameha 10x Kamehameha Dark Kamehameha Majin Kamehameha' }} ブラックかめはめ |Sūpā Burakku Kamehameha|lit. "Super Black Kamehame Wave"}} is an enhanced version of the Black Kamehameha used by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. It is also his own version of the Super Kamehameha. Overview Black first used this attack in an attempt to finish off Goku but was interrupted by the arrival of Future Zamasu. Black later used this attack on a beaten Goku and Future Trunks, with Future Zamasu holding them in place to prevent them from dodging. Goku and Future Trunks are injured from taking the full brunt of the attack, left unable to even stand, while Future Zamasu was unhurt due to his immortality. Variations *'Binding Black Kamehameha': A team attack variation where Future Zamasu grabs the opponent to prevent then from escaping allowing Black to hit them with his Black Kamehameha as he doesn't have to worry about harming Future Zamasu due to his immortality. Named in Dragon Ball FighterZ where it appears as one of Goku Black's Special Moves. Video Game Appearances Super Black Kamehameha made its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes as Goku Black's technique in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Black Kamehameha appears as an Ultimate Skill under the name Super Black Kamehameha as base Goku Black's Ultimate Skill. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, the Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black's Super Black Kamehameha appears under the name . The Future Warrior can obtain Super Black Kamehameha Rosé Ultimate Skill as a reward in New Parallel Quest 109: "A Fateful Fight with Deity!". The Future Warrior can obtain the Super Black Kamehameha by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. While both variations of the technique are performed similarly in that the user punches the opponent away before firing the Kamehameha, with the Rosé version fires a pink and black-colored Kamehameha, while the Super Black Kamehameha fires a dark blue and black-colored Kamehameha. Also the Super Black Kamehameha costs only 3 ki bars, while the Rosé version requires 5 ki bars to perform. If the punch fails to hit the opponent it is still possible to hit them with the Kamehameha that follows. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the Black Kamehameha appears as one of Goku Black's Special Moves. He can also use a variation called Binding Kamehameha where Future Zamasu holds onto the opponent while Black fires his Black Kamehameha. This combination may be a reference to Black's usage of the Super Black Kamehameha against Goku and Trunks when Future Zamasu held them in place, absorbing the blast with his immortality while Goku and Trunks were hit full force with the Super Black Kamehameha. The Super Black Kamehameha appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as the finishing blast of Goku Black's super attack under the name Holy Black Kamehameha. Gallery References es: Super Kamehameha Oscuro Rosado Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves